Emile Emrys
by Molly200214
Summary: Emile Emrys the daughter of a young dragonlord who travelled to Camelot seeking his destiny is now able to do the same. She is put through challenges as well as trying to figure out her destiny.


She was able to move objects since she was young just like her father. It wasn't until she was 16 she was sent on her way to Camelot. Her father was the court physician after Gaius had passed. The king was the royal prat himself Arthur; unfortunately her father's master growing up. Emile walked from Ealdor to Camelot to be reunited with her father and seek her destiny. She was a dragonlord like her father but she had never had a chance to use her skills the way her father had yet.

It took her around a day to ride to Camelot on her horse. She had reached her new home. She jumped off her horse and gave her father a hug who had met her in the square. "Emile Emrys. Look at you. You look nothing like your handsome father at all." Merlin joked as he held his daughters shoulders. She giggled and walked with him through the castle grounds towards the stables where she tied up her horse and grabbed her belongings. "Father... It has been too long. How's King clotpole doing? Queen Gwen? Lady Igrane? Prince Anir? How are they? How are you?" Emile asked quickly after gathering her belongings and looking at the castle. Merlin just smiled and nodded as he walked towards his chambers. Emile quickly followed tossing her bag across her shoulder and running in her father's direction. The two reached the chambers and Merlin escorted Emile to a room 3 steps up past all the medicine he was concocting. " This is where Gaius raised me and this is where I shall raise you to become the Emrys you must become. Oh and I suggest you change as I have a feeling Arthur will call in a few moments. I shall give you your privacy?" He shut the door behind him and returned to his work. Emile did as her father suggested and started to unpack when there was a loud bang on the door. She opened it and her father stood infront of it. " Are you ready Emile? Because here comes..." the door to the chambers swung open and Arthur appeared "Arthur. What can I do for you sire?" He said bowing. There was a clang of amour and a sword was placed on the table along with a pair of boots." Well Merlin I think you've guessed already also my chambers need cleaning they are a mess. My tunic needs washing my robes need pressing and Sir Leon requires a potion for his leg... What are you waiting for!" Merlin immediately began to reach for Arthur's amour. "Who is this young lady I do not believe we are acquainted?" Arthur asked as he saw Emile in the doorway of her room.

"My Lord my name is Emile. I'm Merlin's daughter I have come to Camelot to assist him in his findings and work." She said bowing before him. "She has better manners than you Merlin the first time we met will never be forgettable that's for sure. Your father here was in Camelot for no more than 5 minutes before being thrown in jail. I hope you are nothing like your good for nothing father I unfortunately call my servant." Emile heard Merlin mutter under his breath at least I'm not a prat "What was that Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin replied with a sound as if he had zoned out. "Get on with it Merlin! Emile don't turn out like your father do anything but turn out like your father!" Arthur said as he exited the room. Merlin stood looking at Emile who chuckled "is he always that bad father?" She asked Merlin shook his head and smiled. She grabbed Arthur's armour from her father's arms so he could created the potion for Sir Leon. Emile began polishing Arthur's armour as her father was hard at work. She knew he would appreciate her help a bit more than he thought he would. Emile held the kings helmet when her father called her. "Emile take this to Sir Leon's chambers upstairs right away tell him to take small doses to ease the pain." Emile grabbed the bottle and headed out the door. Merlin grabbed the helmet off the floor and began to polish it.

She ran through the castles corridors and up the many stairs to Sir Leons chambers. She gave a firm knock on the door." Come in" Emile opened the slightly heavy door and placed the potion on the table next to Sir Leon. "Merlin said to take the potion in small doses to ease the pain" she bowed her head and left the room and shut the door behind her. As she wandered back to the chambers she saw King Arthur and Lady Igrane walking in her direction she kept her head down hoping Arthur wouldn't call her but it was the Emrys luck and timing that hit her like a tone if bricks when Arthur stopped "Emile how is your father doing with my armour?" Emile gulped " He was busy making Sir Leons potion sire so I polished it for you I hope it is to your satisfaction My Lord" he said holding her head down hoping Arthur wouldn't immediately shout her father's name. "very well. I shall see you at the banquet tonight. On your way make sure Merlin is doing his job" Arthur replied as he watched her leave as she headed round the corner. He carried on his way with his daughter following closely behind.

"Father... Arthur still needs his chambers cleaned leave this to me I can only guess what he gets like when everything is not done" Emile said as she walked into her room where she had placed Arthur's tunic and robe to be washed and pressed. Merlin shut the door as she heard a muffled Thank you Emile. She began to wash Arthur's tunic in the bucket of soapy water which she had made before leaving the room earlier. She placed the clean tunic upon the window ledge to dry as she moved on to the robe. It was several minutes before Merlin returned. "I know he is king and it's my destiny to stay with him but oh my is he bossy I have no idea how I have put up with him for 16 years now." He sighed as he jumped on his bed. Emile finished pressing Arthur's robe and collected his tunic which was now dry and gathered his armour from the other room and headed out not listening to her father's moaning.

"My Lord may I come in I have your armour, tunic and robe all polished,cleaned and pressed." Emile asked as she knocked Arthur's chamber door. She entered and placed his belongings on his table ready for the morning. Arthur was getting ready for bed so she left him alone. As she was about to leave Arthur called her. "Emile! Make sure Lady Igrane is ready for bed and requires nothing!" Emile answered with a simple My Lord. She walked towards Lady Igrane's chambers and knocked before being asked to come in. She saw Lady Igrane brushing her hair infront of her vanity. "My lady your father requested I make sure you do not need any assistance before retiring to your bed." She said approaching Igrane. "Emile is it? She asked Emile nodded "well if you would be able to lay out my clothes for tomorrow that would be most appreciated and would you be able to blow out the candle by the door?" Emile did so she lay out a satin blue dress and blew out a candle before leaving to go to bed herself.

Today had been her first day in Camelot and already she was running around which was nothing more than she expected. She slept all through the night and woke up to Merlin shouting breakfast was ready. She rose from her bed and got changed quickly and sat at the table with her father. They were silent as they ate their porridge. Merlin excused himself,put in his brown jacket and open the door to go and attend to Arthur and Prince Anir who had to be woken up in the morning with breakfast on their tables in their chambers by 8:30am. Emile cleaned up after she had finished her breakfast. She awaited instructions on what she had to do as unlike her father she had no real place in the royal household yet. She was just her father's apprentice at the moment.


End file.
